Christmas is Coming
by Happy Jinxmas
Summary: Random short stories that will pop up now and then until Christmas! Includes champions with wintery themes or skins. Romance, humor and friendship ensue as the Christmas draws closer! Day seven: Update
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Totally wasn't dead for a few months...**

 **My plan is to write a wintery one shot for every day of December until Christmas. I'm definitely not counting how many days there are until Christmas break. Yeah, totally.**

 **I will still attempt to work on chapters for my other story, but this will be my main priority for now.**

 **Have you seen the new Jinx skin? I literally had a heart attack when I saw that beauty.**

 **For the sake of my sanity, I am pretending that the new lore that Riot has been creating do not exist, except for the champions that are now Vastaya.**

 **Note: Jinx and Ekko are around their twenties at this point. Nobody wants a teenage elf wrapping presents. Teens are bad at wrapping. Trust me.**

 **Day 1: Santa's little helper needs a little help!**

We all know that Santa exists somewhere, whether it be in reality, our hearts, our minds, or in our children's imagination. But, what we do not take into consideration, are Santa's little helpers, also known as elves. The jolly man who delivers presents through our chimneys could not do it without his trusty little helpers that wrap each and every present with care. Now today, we follow the life of a certain ambitious elf on the first day of December.

Our little story starts in a cozy room in Santa's factory, where all the elves are housed. Mind you, they are nothing like apartments. They are only the best rooms and furniture for the best and hardworking elves.

...

Clothes were strewn haphazardly across the floor as Jinx struggled to put on her outfit. "Shit, I forgot that it's December!" The petite woman pulled off her nightgown and slipped on a strapless bra. "Shit, shit, shit," she mumbled. She plucked her red dress of the floor, smoothing it out and admiring it for a moment. White, fluffy cotton lined the bottom and top of the short, skimpy strapless dress. Inhaling the pinecone scent on the fabric, Jinx stepped into the dress and zipped it up, staring at the mirror as she did so.

"Hm...it's missing something," the elf pondered for a moment. Her eyes wandered across the floor and caught on a thick, golden strip of ribbon. "Perfect," Jinx giggled, picking it up and wrapping it carefully around her waist. She grabbed her striped green and red stockings off her bed and pulled them on after a short struggle. She rushed over to her nightstand, carefully opening her top drawer and pulling out a bright pink box.

Inside was dark blue velvet cushioning a gorgeous, ornate arm cuff that had delicate swirls. Holding it against the light, the piece of jewelry glinted and shone brightly. Jinx sighed and slipped it on her arm. She smiled and giggled as she remembered the man that had give it to her. He had taken the consideration of her small biceps. Despite her strength, Jinx had arms that looked somewhat like sticks with the slightest bit of toning.

Shaking her head and pushing her hands against her cheeks, Jinx sighed and grabbed her necklace, which was a soft red ribbon with a small christmas tree with a star on top dangling from it. She tied it snugly around her neck and took another look at the mirror to check her progress. Jinx groaned. Her long, soft hair was a mess, flying out in different directions.

Jinx grabbed her bright blue comb and began to furiously work through her blonde locks, expertly tugging and wincing as she pulled out knots roughly. Minutes later, Jinx's hair was flowing in a golden sheet across her back down to her knees. She shook her head and let her hair sway slightly. The movement caused her bangs to pop back into place, curling over the right side of her face. "Now for the fun part," she spoke to her reflection sarcastically, grabbing two yellow hairbands and slipping them on her wrist.

The elf split her hair in half, pulling the left section up and yanking it this way and that, until she was left with a tight, high, wavy blonde pigtail swinging with her movements. She repeated her strenuous actions on the right section of her hair. Jinx's arms felt sore and she moaned, "One more thing."

She glared at the long, slim santa hat that was sprawled across the red sheets on her bed. "I love Christmas, but I hate this hat," Jinx puffed.

Now you may be wondering, why would anyone hate a hat?

"Shut up narrator," Jinx snapped. "Every damn year I spend at least an hour getting this damn hat on because it goes over my hair. And my hair is really fucking long, last I checked. To get every single strand of this into this skimpy little red triangle bag-" she held up the santa hat, "-Is literally twenty times worse than listening to a kid whining about not getting a present he asked for."

Oh. Carry on.

"Thanks. Now shut up so I can spend the next hour of my life fitting half my head of hair into a hat," Jinx grumbled,slowly shoving the tip of her hair into the thin hat.

A knock sounded at her door and Jinx's head snapped up, annoyed. "I'm a little _busy!_ " She called, not bothering to be polite.

"I thought elves were supposed to be kind helpers," a teasing, familiar voice called through the door, causing Jinx to stop everything she was doing and creep to the door. "Ekko?"

"Who else?"

"What are you doing? _How_ are you here?" Jinx's temper was slightly sated, but she was still pretty pissed, to say the least.

"Well, I wanted to see you, and...I shouldn't say how I got here." Ekko's embarrassment was clear by his tone.

Jinx opened the door and raised an eyebrow, with a hand on her hip. Ekko squeaked as his eyes met her blonde hair, her smooth face, the top of her exposed chest, her tight dress, and finally, her toned legs. "What are you wearing?" He finally managed.

Jinx eyed him. "I'm one of Santa's helpers," she said, as if that cleared everything up. Ekko still stared at her incredulously. "That doesn't mean you can walk around showing all of that!"

Jinx's pointy ears turned slightly red. "It's basically my uniform, silly," she elaborated. "You don't seem to be in the Christmas spirit," Jinx observed, looking him up and down.

Ekko's hair was up in a mohawk, like usual, with his white hourglass painted across his face. He wore a white t-shirt that was just tight enough to accentuate his muscular figure. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his worn jeans. A pair of black sneakers completed his look. "You idiot, we're at the _North Pole._ How are you not an ice cube yet?" Jinx muttered, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, that's a secret," Ekko laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, what are you doing in here?"

"Finishing up," Jinx said glumly, staring at the santa hat that had found its way into in her hands again. Ekko stared at her questioningly. "I have to fit this hat onto my right pigtail," she whined.

Ekko frowned. "Do you do this every year?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it does not get any easier," Jinx sighed. "Back to square one."

Ekko coughed. "I can help you..."

Jinx's jade green eyes darted over to him standing awkwardly by her bed. "You can try," she said unenthusiastically, jumping onto her bed and seating herself in the middle of the mattress, patting the space beside her as a gesture for Ekko to sit.

Ekko pulled off his sneakers and sat on the bed beside her. "So, who decided that you should fit this whole mess into that hat?" He asked, absently combing through her pigtail. "It was an in the moment thing," Jinx said defensively. "I managed to do it a few years ago in one try, when my hair was shorter. It looked cute so I promised myself I'd do this every Christmas."

Ekko sighed. "Smart."

Jinx pouted, the tips of her pointed ears turning red. "Are you gonna help or not?"

"You know..." Ekko began braiding her pigtail, "You could braid it...and then it would be much easier to fit into the hat."

His lips were close to Jinx's ear, and her face heated up. Too close too close too close-

"You're right," Jinx groaned. "I'm so stupid."

Ekko smiled, his laughter vibrating through the elf's bones. He continued to carefully braid her hair. "Good thing I have practice from braiding your hair when we were younger," he teased. Jinx smiled, her heart pounding. She shifted her arm slightly to get more comfortable. The movement caused her arm cuff to glint in the light and caught Ekko's eye.

"You like my present?" The man asked, feeling embarrassed. Jinx smiled touching her bicep and feeling the cold metal. "I wear it every day," she said honestly. "Thanks...Ekko-cookie."

Ekko hadn't heard that in a long time, causing his fingers to twitch in shock for a moment. "I...no problem."

He wanted to slap himself for the very dumb answer that had slipped out of his mouth. He reached the end of Jinx's hair and carefully tied off the braid with the yellow hair tie that she quietly offered him.

Ekko slid the hat over the braid easily, fitting it onto her head. Jinx used bobby pins to secure the hat into place and she swung her head around and grinned when the hat didn't slip.

"Thank you!" She grinned, throwing herself against him. Ekko's arms wrapped around her instinctively and they fell over together on the bed. The two held the embrace for a moment before Jinx's fingers uncurled themselves from his shirt. "I should go," she mumbled. "I need to get those presents wrapped for all those crazy kids out there."

She sat up, her face entirely red. Her blush was beginning to make its way down her neck as she pulled on red gloves that almost reached her elbows and had fluffy cotton lining, along with her matching chunky heels.

"You're cute when you blush," Ekko laughed, "It goes down to your neck."

Jinx was about to come back with a smart response but found her lips occupied. Her heart raced and she relaxed, closing her eyes, tasting mint. She felt Ekko's heartbeat stuttering faster than hers and she smirked, pulling away. "You're getting a special Christmas present this year," she winked, slipping out the door. Ekko flushed.

"Not that kind!" Jinx called down the hallway as she giggled madly to herself, fired up to wrap up some presents for Santa.

 **Next up: Poppy the Reindee-wait what?**

 **Reviews are always helpful ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Poppy the Reindee-wait what?**

Poppy sighed and sat in front of the fireplace, warming her hands and staring at the crackling orange flames. The fire danced in front of her emerald green eyes, flickering. "Another boring December," she said absently. Lulu, Veigar, Rumble, Tristana, and Teemo hadn't contacted her this fall like they had last year for an early Christmas celebration.

The yordle would've liked to say that this didn't bother her, but the nonexistent early Christmas invitation had conjured scenarios that caused increasing anxiety. "What if they thought I was too much of a bore last year," Poppy mumbled. She thought back to what she'd done at the last party, cringing when she remembered a particularly awkward moment.

Poppy was a solitary yordle and was passionate about protecting, but what most didn't know, is that she _loved_ Christmas. And what she loved even more? Reindeers. Not that she'd ever tell anyone. Except...she'd slipped her secret to Rumble by accident. But she'd made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone. But knowing the rambunctious yordle he'd probably belted it out to Tristana. He was hopelessly in love with that girl, even though she was with Teemo.

"I guess I'll just spend Christmas with my hammer this year," Poppy shrugged.

Just then, a loud, jarring knock sounded at the door. "Maybe it's them!" Poppy spoke aloud hopefully before making her way to the door. She opened the door and was met with a blast of cold wind and the smell of pine cones. "Hey, is this...Poopy?" The woman at the door asked.

"Poppy," Poppy corrected, slightly annoyed. "And you are…?" She examined her intruder, noting her pointy ears. She had long blonde pigtails, with one of them under a santa hat. She wore a skimpy red dress with red and green stockings. By human standards, this elf wasn't very tall, Poppy noticed.

"I'm Jinx, Santa's ambitious elf!" The elf, Jinx, bowed. Poppy raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be wrapping presents or something? Christmas isn't that far away." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her tone. Jinx giggled. "Well someone's salty. I came here because I need you to deliver something."

Poppy coughed. "I'm not a delivery yordle."

Jinx winked. "But you always wanted to be a reindeer, didn't you?"

Poppy's face turned red. "I-I like reindeers, but I don't want to _be_ one!"

Jinx frowned. "I guess I read the letter wrong. Oh well! I think you'll enjoy it once it happens." The elf pointed something at Poppy that looked like a taser gun that was decorated with red and gold wrapping paper. Poppy's body turned cold and she backed up. "W-wait!"

Jinx pulled the trigger and a pop sounded, and Poppy shut her eyes.

A moment of silence. "Well?" Jinx asked.

Poppy opened her eyes slowly. Something felt...different.

Her ears tingled. Wait…

"Take a look at your reflection, silly," Jinx said, pulling the yordle to a mirror. Poppy's jaw dropped.

Her ears were now tufts of brown and white fur sticking out of her head. Her hair had turned into long, deer-tails with spots speckling the brown fur. Gentle deer antlers stuck out of her head in front of her two new pigtails. She wore a snug green hoodie that was lined with fluffy white cotton alone the hood, which had holes to accommodate her new hair, and the cuffs of the sleeves. A large red bow was tied around her chest, with a huge bell in the middle. Her hands were fitted with red gloves, and her feet were snugly fit into a pair of brown boots. Red pants completed the look. Her skin was now more of a human color, and brown freckles dotted her fair skin.

"Oh, can't forget!" Jinx pointed her magical taser at Poppy's hammer. "Wait don't touch that!" Poppy leaped towards her precious possession, but not fast enough. Her hammer had been transformed into a gigantic bell attached to a red stick. A smooth, round blue gem surrounded by a gold square topped the end of the stick.

"What the hell did you do?" Poppy asked incredulously. Jinx laughed. "You're a reindeer now! Well, kind of. And I brought reindeer friends!" Jinx snapped her fingers and three poros with reindeer antlers bounced into the yordle's home. Poppy's heart melted when she saw the antlers and the fluffballs with their tongues hanging out. "Wait...what do I need to deliver?" Poppy asked cautiously. Jinx glanced at her list. "Well, it's not Christmas yet...but a..Tristana? Tristana asked for an early present because she needs it ASAP."

Poppy's eyes widened. "Tristy?"

Jinx looked at the yordle. "You know her?"

Poppy nodded. "What's the present?"

Jinx paused and turned around, hefting a large present from outside. It was bright red with a green ribbon tied around it. "It's really heavy," Jinx puffed. "I think it's a shield, and an antler headband along with it."

"A shield?" Poppy frowned. "Did it have anything on it?"

Jinx paused. "I think it was a picture engraved in it. Anyway, let's stop procrastinating! We have to get this present to her ASAP, remember?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Poppy asked. Jinx dragged the yordle outside. "Pull the sleigh, with your poro-deers, of course!"

Poppy stared at the elf as if she had lost her mind. "I'm going to be pulling a sleigh?"

Jinx nodded enthusiastically. "Hop to it!"

The three poros had already latched themselves onto the sleigh, ready to go. Poppy shook her head. "No way am I running to her house with a sleigh, three poros, presents, and a crazy elf."

"Silly Poppy," Jinx giggled, "Who said anything about running? Just give it a try."

Poppy sighed but grabbed the leather strap and began to pull.

"Who-whoaaa!" Poppy's feet lifted from the ground and the poros around her made joyous sounds that sounded vaguely like bells. "Let's go guys!" Jinx laughed, bells tinkling through the air and Poppy smiled slightly, pushing forward and flying through the air. The yordle closed her eyes and let the air blow against her face, clearing her mind. It was exhilarating.

"ASAP delivery on its way!" She laughed.

…

Reaching Tristana's house seemed way too short of a trip. Poppy's face hurt from smiling as she circled down, ready to land. She stumbled slightly as her feet hit the ground. "Whew!"

Jinx giggled. "Glad you enjoyed it. You're a lot better at driving that some other people I've had to get."

Poppy was about to reply but a warm light from inside Tristana's house caught her eye. _She must have Teemo over,_ Poppy thought absentmindedly, glancing in through the window. But what she saw nearly broke her heart.

All of her friends were laughing joyously in the living room together. Poppy could see the Christmas tree in the corner. Red stockings lined the fireplace with names embroidered onto each of them. Underneath it, there were no presents, but then again, it was only the second day of December. They looked so happy, Poppy noticed.

Jinx poked Poppy's arm, knocking the yordle out of her trance. "What is i-oh." Jinx patted her head. "Maybe it's a misunderstanding."

Poppy shook her head, taking in a deep breath. "I said I would make a delivery."

The yordle marched to Tristana's door and pressed the doorbell. The longer she thought about what was happening, the more she wanted to cry.

"Oh, it might be the package!" A voice called from inside. Tristana.

"Well, get the door then!" Veigar.

"I hope she likes it!" Lulu.

The door opened and Tristana nearly fell over. "Poppy?"

Poppy stared at Tristana. "Your package," she said flatly. Tristana blinked. "Wait, Poppy, it's not what it looks like."

Poppy dropped the present. "Not what it looks like? _Not what it looks like?_ You know what I see? I see all of my friends not inviting me to their early Christmas celebration, and having one without me! I see yordles I thought cared about me. I see fakes. I see plastic. Thanks for making my Christmas _shit._ " Her ears quivered. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around, unable to look at Tristana. The rest of the yordles inside had gathered around the doorway.

"Poppy," Lulu said. "Don't you understand? The present is for _you._ But we didn't know you'd be delivering the present. You should've told us you were a reindeer in disguise!" She joked lightly.

Rumble spoke. "We wanted to get everyone together and have the celebration later this year, so we could make it the best for you. I know you told me not to tell anyone, but…" he stopped sheepishly.

"We didn't know how much Christmas meant to you, Poppy," Teemo said, filling in. "So we got you a present from Santa. One you wouldn't forget. Open it!"

"Can you guys get your asses in here first? It's freezing!" Veigar interrupted. Lulu pinched his arm and he winced. "Ow!"

Poppy glanced at Jinx. The elf winked and snapped her reins, the poro-deers driving her up and away into the sky.

"Alright," the yordle stepped inside and Tristana led her to the middle of the room, near the Christmas tree. Poppy set the present down and pulled the ribbon. The box opened with a thump.

"Oh," Poppy whispered.

The shield Jinx had talked about wasn't one to be brought into war. It was a decorative shield with a picture engraved into its golden surface. It was the picture they had taken last summer, at the beach, with all six of them. "There's also this," Tristana added, pulling a pair of antlers from the box. "But, well, now you already have antlers!"

Poppy laughed slightly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Thank you," she whispered, just loud enough for the other yordles to hear. "Thank you."

 **Next up: Poro zoo in the Freljord?**

 **Reviews are always helpful ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to split this into day three and four!**

 **Day three: Poro zoo in the Freljord?**

It had all started with a question.

Ashe, queen of the Freljord, was reading a book on poros on her velvet couch, with her husband Tryndamere beside her. His arm was slung around her shoulders and the couple settled in a comfortable silence. "It gets a little lonely celebrating Christmas with only the two of us doesn't it?" Ashe suddenly asked.

Tryndamere nearly fell off the couch. "Oh, no, dear, I didn't mean like that!" Ashe quickly revised. "You're wonderful company."

"Then what do you want? A party? A kid?" Tryndamere asked bluntly. Ashe's face heated. "N-no, we don't have to produce an heir for a while…and no, parties with the court get rather bland. I was thinking more along the lines of...well…" she twiddled her fingers. Tryndamere patted his wife's head. "I won't reject the idea, love, whatever it is."

"Alright." Ashe took a deep breath. "Well, I always love helping the children in need and I've been reading about poros lately and I was hoping we could find a bunch of poros and construct a small zoo for children and adults alike to have fun with them and maybe adopt them, that way everyone will be happy, even the poros...and we will have a much more eventful Christmas!" Ashe spewed out. Tryndamere gaped at her. "No."

"B-but you said you wouldn't!" Ashe complained childishly. Tryndamere raised an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't know you would come up with an out of the blue idea like this!"

Ashe ground her teeth. "We're doing this whether you like it or not."

Tryndamere ran a hand through his unruly black mane. "Do you really think this will work?"

Ashe nodded vigorously. Tryndamere sighed. When Christmas came near, his wife would always act like a child, no matter what the situation. "Fine, but don't come pouting to me when it doesn't work out."

"Oh, it will," Ashe smiled sweetly.

…

Tryndamere was absolutely shocked. His wife had managed to construct a poro playground in a matter of days. _Days._ And it wasn't half assed at all. Pens of all shapes and sizes littered the property, with toys set out haphazardly. "Shit," he muttered. She was never going to let it go. He was going to have to listen to her brag about how right she was for the next _month._

He heard heels click across the icy floor. "Darling," a sickly sweet Ashe called. "Don't you like it?"

Tryndamere swallowed. "Uh, yes. Of course. It turned out...great."

Ashe giggled. "Now all that's left are the poros. The place should be open for the rest of December!"

Tryndamere sighed but smiled. "Where are we going to get these poros then?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Ashe exclaimed. "There's a clearing nearby that has hundreds of poros."

The queen grabbed her husband's hand and began dragging him away. "I've already packed the poro snax so we should have no problem grabbing, say, around fifty?"

"Fifty? Are you mad woman?" Tryndamere groaned. Ashe sent the shadiest look of her life behind her and a chill ran down the barbarian's spine. "Did you say something?" She asked. Tryndamere shook his head slowly and allowed himself to be dragged out of the castle and into the biting cold weather.

The couple eventually approached the clearing that Ashe had spoken about. It was completely bare of life at first glance. "There's nothing here," Tryndamere pointed out. Ashe pinched him. "Watch."

The queen tossed the bag of poro snax she had been lugging along and the contents spilled across the ice. A moment of silence.

Then, chaos ensued.

Poros jumped out from god knows where and charged towards the tasty snacks. Fluffballs barreled towards Ashe, who was still carrying a select few poro snax. "Oof!" She laughed, hugging one of the poros gently, caressing its small horns.

"How are we bringing fifty of these home?" Tryndamere asked the obvious question and left it hanging in the air. Ashe's eyes twinkled.

Tryndamere gulped.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me…" he protested weakly. Ashe giggled and pointed behind him. "Carry that for me will you dear?"

Tryndamere swallowed and turned around, and was met with the biggest poro snax he'd ever seen in his life. "How the hell did that get there?" Tryndamere asked, bewildered. He knew it was pointless, though, as he was powerless against his wife. He sighed and hefted the enormous snack with his right arm. "Let's go, little poros!" Ashe called, taking her place beside her husband and leading the way back to the castle, with way more than fifty poros running towards the poor king of the Freljord.

"This is going to be a great Christmas," Ashe said gleefully.

 **End of part 1: Poro zoo at the Freljord?**


	4. Cancelled!

**Author's note: Day four will be cancelled! Unfortunately, today I had no time to finish our poro adventure. But don't worry, it will be continued tomorrow!**

 **I'm not going to try to make up this day because there are only twenty five days aka chapters of this story. Let's just call this a snow day! Again, infinite apologies.**

 **-Happy Jinxmas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day five: Poro zoo at the Freljord?**

Tryndamere ran. Well, any sensible man would run if he was being chased by at least fifty poros. Ashe, on the other hand, was taking her sweet time strolling past icy mountains and snowy mounds. "Honey, hurry up! I want to open the park as soon as possible!"

"I'm trying," Tryndamere roared. "But I'm carrying an ass ton of poro snax and I'm running through snow. Cut me some slack!"

Ashe merely laughed and continued on. The barbarian had no choice but to continue running to avoid being assaulted by fluffballs.

Minutes later, or what seemed like years to a certain person, Tryndamere, Ashe, and their new horde of poros reached the castle. "Bless Avarosa," Tryndamere groaned, tossing the giant poro snax into a nearby pen. It crumbled into pieces on impact and the poros scrambled after the morsels. "There. Now I can go insi-"

"Not so fast! We have to stay the first day when the park is open. It'll get better reputation that way," Ashe lectured, her hand on her hip. Tryndamere groaned but complied, following his wife around as she hurried back into the castle. "Inform the entire kingdom that there's a poro park opening!" She ordered a passing servant. The servant looked momentarily confused, but saw the large stars in his queen's eyes and immediately nodded. "Yes, my queen."

"Call me Ashe," the frost archer waved her hand, but the servant was already out of earshot. She sighed. "They think I'm crazy, don't they," the white haired beauty asked her husband. Tryndamere wasn't sure what to say, but decided to go with, "In a bad way and a good way."

Ashe perked up and grasped Tryndamere's arm, dragging him back to the park. "Look at these poros," she purred. "Can we adopt one?" She turned her eyes on him, pushing out her bottom lip. Tryndamere stared at her watery eyes and pursed lips and sighed, glancing away. "You're our queen," he said. "You can do what you want, even if it is as insignificant as adopting a poro."

Ashe smiled gently. "I care about what you want, you know," she said quietly. "You can pick."

Tryndamere laid a gentle hand on his wife's bicep and looked around, observing each rolling fluffball carefully. His eyes zoned in on a small, slightly misshaped poro that was nibbling on a remaining poro snax sloppily. Tryndamere strolled over and picked it up in one hand. The little poro's tongue lolled and its eyes twinkled. "Hey little guy," Tryndamere tickled it with his fingers gently. Ashe giggled and the poro stiffened, turning towards the sudden sound. Then, after a moment's thought, it leapt onto Ashe's chest and circled for a moment before sitting down and wiggling its rump to make itself comfortable. "Hey that's my wife!" Tryndamere exclaimed. Ashe laughed. "Jealous?"

"Excuse me," a voice piped up. The couple turned and a servant bowed in front of them. "People are waiting for the park to open."

Ashe clapped her hands together, gently pulling the poro off her chest and handing it to Tryndamere. "Well, why are we keeping them waiting?"

…

"Welcome, everyone," Ashe began, "To the opening of the Poro Park! I know it sounds silly, but through all of our hardships, I thought it would be a nice change to things. These poros can help you relax from the stress that has been resting on your shoulders, and they need a happy family to take care of them." Ashe paused and glanced at Tryndamere beside her, holding his hand.

"And...I'd like to thank my husband for helping me make this dream come true."

 **Short and sweet ending :)**

 **My one-shots will always be around 800-2000 words, but usually in between. It depends on the time, motivation and inspiration I have. I hope you enjoyed the ending of day three's adventure!**

 **-Happy Jinxmas**

 **Next up: Veigar's Grumpy Snowman**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day six: Veigar's Grumpy Snowman**

Veigar sat on his couch and tapped his foot impatiently. Not that it reached the floor, of course. He was much too short for that. But that didn't mean he couldn't unleash hell upon his enemies. Especially Lulu. Who was dancing around his house baking cookies and making hot chocolate. _Hot chocolate!_

Evil masters did not have happy little female yordles dressed in white and blue making hot chocolate during December. Veigar was not about to make an exception. "Lulu, how many times do I have to tell you to get out of my house?" His high pitched voice was full of annoyance. Lulu giggled and turned around from her cookie making. "A bajillion times! Which means, I'm not leaving!"

Veigar groaned. "Please, just let me think about my plans to destroy the universe in peace!"

Lulu grinned. "First, we need to make cookies. Then, you can destroy the universe!" Pix danced around her, clearly agreeing. Pix hated everything Veigar said and constantly agreed with Lulu, which made his opinion pointless.

Veigar knew he wasn't going to get her out of the house, so he continued to pout on the couch, pulling his hat further down his face. "Make it quick."

Lulu paused in the middle of frosting a christmas tree cookie and glanced excitedly outside the window. "Veigar, it's snowing!"

The evil yordle turned around and saw the white snow drifting from the grey clouds above. "So?"

Lulu abandoned her cookie station. "We have to go make a snowman, of course!"

Veigar nearly sent Lulu into a black abyss. "Say what."

"Snowman!" Lulu repeated. Veigar shook his head. "I head you, you dimwit! I meant, why would you think that I would build a snowman?"

Lulu's eyes welled up and Veigar cringed. "D-don't cry..I-I..Alright, fine, I'll build a stupid snowman. Stop crying already!"

Lulu's tears immediately dried and Veigar's jaw dropped. "You little devil, you were acting!"

Lulu smiled innocently. "Let's go out to make a snowman, Veigar!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, opening it and skipping outside. Veigar had no choice but to comply and stepped in the snow carefully, making a disgusted face under his hat.

Snow. He didn't understand why children were so attracted to snow. It was cold, wet, and mushy. It was aesthetically pleasing, but from afar. Touching snow was disgusting. But Lulu revered in it. It was clear as he watched her burrow through the snow. "Let's build a snowman, Veigar!"

She began to shape the base, rolling up a gigantic ball with the help of Pix. "Come on, Veigar!" Lulu beckoned the evil yordle to join her into rolling the second ball. Veigar sighed but stalked over and poked the snow disdainfully. Lulu gently placed her hands over his and guided him over the snow and began shaping the middle ball. Veigar's face heated and he snatched his hands away. "I know how to make a snowman!"

Lulu smiled. "Just looked like you needed a little help."

Veigar huffed, feeling warmth come to his cheeks. "I'm fine!"

The two eventually reached the head, and Lulu turned to Veigar. "You can make the face!" She pulled a carrot out of the folds of her dress. Veigar sighed and stuck carrot in the snowman's face. He poked two dots and then drew angry eyebrows above them. He drew a downwards curve for the mouth under the carrot.

Lulu gasped in horror. "A grumpy snowman! Veigar, that's horrible! Why is he sad?"

Veigar sighed. "It's just a face. Why does it matter?" His voice was slightly bitter. Lulu's eyes softened and she drew Veigar into a hug. The evil yordle stiffened but relaxed. "It's your face, isn't it," Lulu whispered. "Let me see it."

Veigar pulled away.

"No."

Lulu frowned. "You know I won't love you any less."

Veigar turned away. He slowly pulled the hat off and faced Lulu.

The female yordle was taken aback for a moment, but relaxed, hugging Veigar again. "I love you," she whispered. "And your grumpy snowman," Lulu pulled back, winking. "Now let's finish those cookies."

 **Next up: Sleigh Bells ringing with Katarina**


	7. Update

**I've realized I have almost no time for these stories, so I've changed it up-I will only update when I have time! Apologies-**

 **Happy Jinxmas**


End file.
